Traditional dispersions are made up of two phases: a dispersed phase and a continuous phase. The most common dispersions consist of dispersed particles and a liquid continuous phase. If the formed dispersion is not stabilized, the dispersed particles tend to flocculate or agglomerate and the two phases will separate. Typically, dispersants are used to prevent the two phases from completely separating. Dispersants stabilize dispersions after being adsorbed onto the dispersed particles. Increasing the viscosity of the continuous phase may also prevent complete phase separation of dispersions.